


Kiss Me With Adventure

by brittaniansun



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anyways, Emotional Sex, F/F, First Time, Oral Sex, They love each other, im lonely and gay, is just my own experience, magnus and alec are just mentioned, so much, this entire fic up until they have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittaniansun/pseuds/brittaniansun
Summary: She met Helen in the library after hours preparing for finals. It was the end of the semester before her senior year and she was determined to get the best grades she could. They made eye contact a few times; shyly at first, before it happened often enough and it neared closer to daylight hours that it became a sort of inside joke.They left around 3 AM, having started packing up their things around the same time. They walked back to the off campus apartments together, silent but comfortable in each other’s presence. As they neared the building, they realized (almost in sync even as they thought to themselves) that this mysterious girl lives in the same building as me.And so they exchanged numbers, silently promising one another they’d keep in contact. Perhaps they’d even study together, keeping late hours at the library and waking up early enough to feel regret punch them in the gut as they made their way to their local coffee shop.It wasn’t a date, Aline thought, because she didn’t really have time for that kind of thing.Except it was totally a date, and they were totally falling for each other.





	Kiss Me With Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> I'm lonely, gay, and horny and I decided there weren't enough f/f explicit fics in this fandom. Also this is literally the first explicit heline fic for some reason and that is a damn shame.

Aline was 13 when she masturbated for the first time.

Some boys in her science class had been talking about touching themselves and, as the only girl at the table, the conversation had turned to her rather quickly. They’d poked and prodded, asking her if she’d ever touched herself before, not believing her when she’d said that she never had. They laughed and ignored her for the rest of the class, leaving her to stew in her own thoughts.

When she was laying in bed that night, nestled under the covers, she thought about it. She’d been aroused before, but she’d always kind of thought that it was an unnatural sort of arousal; it only ever happened when she thought about the girls in her class or- somehow more embarrassingly- Jennifer Lawrence.

She’d tentatively reached her hand under the covers, under the waistband of her pajamas, and just laid her hand there. She didn’t know what to do here. Errantly, she thought about this one girl she refused to admit she had a crush on, Caroline. She had lovely light brown skin and curly hair, and her eyes were so brown they reflected the light. As she thought about her long, athletic legs and other parts of her body she was ashamed to know she thought about, her cheeks reddened. 

She didn’t really know what to do here, but she would figure it out along the way.

* * *

 

She was 15 when she first learned what the clitoris was.

Her high school sex ed class was better than most. Her teacher was determined to teach them everything she could within the limits of California law which, despite its progressiveness compared to Southern states, wasn’t great.

Everyone in her class- even the boys- had been pretty mature through the whole thing, too. There weren’t any mean jokes or immature disruptions. They’d even set rules for themselves- like not using slang terms for body parts- and for the most part, they’d stuck to them.

The teacher even made an effort to talk about LGBTQ sexual health. She told them about dental dams and the importance of always using condoms, even for oral sex. She told them about HIV/AIDS and the history behind it.

She told them that it was okay to not want sex with the opposite gender, or to not want sex at all.

Aline felt seen that day.

* * *

 

She was 19 when she got her first girlfriend.

She’d run into Caroline on campus after her 10 AM Monday/Wednesday class. She hadn’t thought about her since middle school- they’d ended up going to separate high schools- but damn if she wasn’t as beautiful as she remembered. They were older now, Aline more accepting of her own sexuality, even if she wasn’t quite out of the closet just yet. 

Caroline had asked her to lunch, apologizing for knocking her stuff to the ground, eager to catch up with an old friend.

It quickly became more.

It didn’t last long.

* * *

 

She was 23 when she fell in love.

She met Helen in the library after hours preparing for finals. It was the end of the semester before her senior year and she was determined to get the best grades she could. They made eye contact a few times; shyly at first, before it happened often enough and it neared closer to daylight hours that it became a sort of inside joke.

They left around 3 AM, having started packing up their things around the same time. They walked back to the off campus apartments together, silent but comfortable in each other’s presence. As they neared the building, they realized (almost in sync even as they thought to themselves) that  _ this mysterious girl lives in the same building as me. _

It wasn’t until they got into the elevator, reaching for the same floor number, that they found out they were practically neighbors.

“I live 2301,” Aline said, meeting Helen’s eyes for the first time since the library.

“I live in 2308,” Helen replied, smiling kindly.

And so they exchanged numbers, silently promising one another they’d keep in contact. Perhaps they’d even study together, keeping late hours at the library and waking up early enough to feel regret punch them in the gut as they made their way to their local coffee shop.

It wasn’t a date, Aline thought, because she didn’t really have time for that kind of thing.

Except it was totally a date, and they were totally falling for each other.

It wasn’t until the evening before their last final that Aline finally snapped and  _ did something about it. _

They were walking along the aisles of books, pretending to browse and acting like they weren’t brushing hands every two steps. Aline snuck a glance at Helen, who was just staring at her with this look in her eyes and Aline couldn’t stand it.

So she grabbed her hand and then she pushed her against the shelf and she kissed her.

It wasn’t a very good kiss, not at first. Helen was surprised and Aline was so nervous she almost missed, but then Helen wrapped her arms around her waist and she just… Melted.

They kissed for what seemed like hours, getting more and more intense by the second. Helen’s tongue was in her mouth and she was caressing the skin underneath her shirt, her right hand trailing upwards to cup her breasts. Aline had her hands in Helen’s hair, stroking the soft strands and running her thumb over her neck. She sighed into the kiss and broke away to mouth at her collarbone when she heard someone loudly coughing beside them and she tore away, backing against the shelf on the opposite side. She whipped her head around and relaxed incrementally, despite the embarrassment she still felt.

“Sorry,” Alec said, but his smirk said that he wasn’t really sorry, “We heard a crash and thought we’d come check it out to make sure everything was okay, but…”

Magnus laughed from behind him, giving Helen this look that Aline decided could be left for another day to decipher. 

“We were just, um-” Helen started, floundering a bit.

“Researching,” Aline finished for her, “We were researching.”

“Right,” Alec said, “Of course.”

“Finals, right?” Magnus said, trying not to laugh.

Helen bit her lip, her shoulders shaking as small laughs escaped and Aline would later think back on it as she lay in bed, knowing it was the most adorable thing she had ever heard. A hand flew up to her own mouth and she ducked her head, laughter peeling through her fingers despite her best efforts. It didn’t take long for Alec and Magnus to join in, hysterical giggles filling the library. Someone sitting at the tables beyond the shelves shushed them loudly, irritated by their antics, but it only made it worse.

“We should,” Aline tried, another laugh escaping, “We should probably leave before we get in trouble.”

Helen just nodded, her lips turning white between her teeth, her cheeks red as tears spilled down them. Magnus and Alec turned around and led the way to the elevators, everyone making their best effort to get out of the library as silently as possible.

They all walked back to the off campus apartments together, laughing and making jokes at the expense of one another along the way. As it turned out, Helen and Magnus had shared a class their freshman year and had been friends ever since. Alec and Aline told the story of how their mothers had introduced them as kids, hoping that they might be childhood sweethearts when they grew up.

It hadn’t worked out for obvious reasons.

They bid their goodbyes as Alec and Magnus turned left to go to their apartment building, wishing one another luck on finals. While Helen, Aline, and Alec were all rounding out their junior years, Magnus was finishing up his senior year and would be graduating with honors. 

“So…” Helen said, clearing her throat.

“So,” Aline replied.

Helen smiled, rolling her eyes fondly and  _ oh fuck, I’m in love with her. _

Helen grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together and swinging their arms as they walked home.

_ I’m totally in love with her and I think I might be okay with it. _

* * *

 

Aline was 24 when she had sex for the first time.

They ended up not having the chance to see each other over the Summer. Aline moved back to New York and Helen stayed in California, and they had to stick to video chats and text messages. Aline celebrated her 24th birthday in July and the only thing she wished for when she blew out the candles was for Helen to be there for her next birthday.

(She would, in fact, get her wish, though she wouldn’t know it until Helen showed up at her mother’s house that day with a bouquet of flowers and a note congratulating her on coming out.)

It was a pleasant surprise to learn that they were assigned the same apartment for their senior year.

Helen’s family pitched in to help them both move in; her brothers and sisters and her dad all came, assisting in unloading and unpacking and arranging. Everything was finished by dinner time and they all went out to eat at one of the campus restaurants. It was a lot of fun, and Aline enjoyed being treated like she was part of Helen’s family.

“That’s because you are,” Helen said when she’d mentioned it to her after they all left, “They know I love you, so they love you too.”

Aline smiled, took her girlfriend into her arms, and kissed her.

She never imagined she’d get to have something like this. At best, she thought she’d end up alone and stuck in the closet for all of eternity. At worst, she’d have married Alec. At least he knew what she was going through.

But she didn’t have to do that. She was allowed to be happy and in love and be out and proud about it, too. 

She let out a small hum as Helen trailed her fingers up her shirt, the kiss so reminiscent of that night in the library as she started stroking her thumb over the tendon in Helen’s neck. She nipped at Helen’s bottom lip playfully, both of them letting out small giggles as they stumbled towards their shared bedroom. The beds were pushed together into one; something Mark had done with a sly grin on his face and a shake of the head from her father.

She gasped as Helen tore her shirt off and pushed her onto one of the beds, Aline immediately  making grabby hands and dragging her down by the shoulders. Helen resisted, straddling over Aline’s hips before pulling her own shirt off and leaning down to kiss her again.

Aline was pleased by this, her fingers toying with Helen’s bra strap suggestively. Helen pulled back only to say  _ yes  _ before diving back in. Aline took the hint, reaching around her shoulders to undo the hooks and sliding her hands down her arms as she pushed the straps down, flinging the bra across the room once she’d successfully removed it. Her arms returned to their favorite place around Helen’s neck, her fingers playing with the hair there. 

Helen moaned and backed up a bit, pouting at Aline’s chest for a moment. Aline laughed, sitting up to remove the bra before Helen stopped her.

“What’s wrong?” Aline asked, “Do you not want to?”

“No, I do,” Helen said quickly, “I just wanted to be the one to take it off.”

“Oh,” Aline whispered softly, blushing at the words, “Well, then, uh. Feel free.”

Helen grinned, moving quickl y to copy Aline’s movements from earlier. The bra was tossed over her head, and a loud crash coming from behind them. They startled, maneuvering so they could see what had happened, and saw the lamp on the floor with Aline’s bra wrapped around it.

“Oh my god,” Helen said, burrowing her head into Aline’s neck, “I’m sorry.”

Aline laughed and pressed a kiss on Helen’s temple, running her left hand up and down her back and her right hand through her hair.

“It’s alright, babe,” Aline said, “I’m surprised I didn’t do the same thing earlier.”

Helen breathed out a laugh, and Aline’s breath hitched. She moaned, her arms tightening around her girlfriend, her head burying into Helen’s shoulder. Helen pressed a soft kiss onto the side of her neck and lifted her head. Her eyes bore into hers, pupils blown wide by a heady combination of love and lust. She pushed on Aline’s shoulders, guiding her back into the sheets. Before she settled in, Helen grabbed one of the pillows from the other bed, positioning it underneath Aline’s hips to prop her up a bit.

“Is this alright?” Helen asked.

“More than,” Aline said, though her nerves were starting to get to her a little. She’d never done this before. She didn’t really know what she was doing.

Helen made quick work of removing her shorts, placing them gently beside the bed rather than tossing them. It made Aline smile and her heart flutter. She hooked her fingers in the waistband of Aline’s underwear, then seemed to reconsider. She leaned down again, pressed a chaste kiss to Aline’s lips that quickly turned into lingering, and began kissing her way down Aline’s jaw. She pressed a kiss behind her ear, then down along the tendon in her neck and into her collarbone. She lingered at her chest, kissing her breasts and the space in between. She placed a kiss under left breast, right over her heart, and made her way down to her stomach. When she reached the waistband of her underwear, she completely skipped over it in favor of shifting down to her thighs, causing Aline to groan and throw her head back.

Helen nipped at her inner thigh and made her way back up, kissing lightly along the waistband before  _ finally  _ her fingers into it and pulling them down her legs and off. She set those down gently beside the bed as well, causing Aline to let out a stuttering laugh as she pulled her girlfriend down by the shoulders for a kiss. Helen laid out on top of her, resting her forearms beside her head to distribute some of the weight off of her girlfriend. They kissed for a while, just enjoying each other’s presence as they hadn’t been able to over the summer.

“I missed you,” Helen whispered as she pulled back, kissing the tip of Aline’s nose.

“I missed you, too,” she whispered back, pressing her own kiss on Helen’s forehead.

They exchanged a few more soft kisses before Helen sat up, awkwardly shifting her shorts and underwear off. Aline tried to help, but no matter what they kid the position was awkward, and they just ended up giggling the entire way through. They finally managed it, and Aline held the clothes in a bunched up fist, declaring triumph over them before tossing them to the side of the bed. 

Helen snickered and shifted back to her previous position between Aline’s legs. She seemed to consider it for a moment before ultimately deciding to tap Aline’s knee, indicating she wanted her to hook her knees over her shoulders. She must have seen the apprehensive, unsure look on Aline’s ace because she just smiled and said, “Trust me, it will be more comfortable for both of us.”

Aline nodded and did as she was told (or gestured, more accurately), fisting the sheets underneath her in apprehension. She knew what was about to happen, generally, but she didn’t really know what to expect. How it would feel. If she would like it.

She assumed she would, but can anyone really know before they experience it?

Helen ducked her head down and pressed light kisses to her inner thighs, high enough to be brushing against the pubic hair. Her finger caressed up and down the folds of skin, ever so slightly sliding inwards to stimulate the blood vessels, causing arousal to spike through Aline’s core. Every once in a while, she would press against her clit and trace circles around it.

Her tongue flicked out, licking her clit as she slowly pushed two fingers inside. Aline whimpered, unused to the feeling of having anything inside of her. It was slightly uncomfortable for a moment before her muscles adjusted to the intrusion, accepting it. 

As Helen felt her relax above her, she began to speed up her movements gradually. She traced circles with her tongue, crooking her fingers and pumping them in and out methodically so as to reach the best spot. Aline gasped, her orgasm building much quicker than she had expected. She grabbed Helen’s hair lightly as she placed her lips over her clit and sucked, very lightly grazing her teeth and flicking her tongue in inconsistent intervals. 

“Oh, my god,” she gasped, her hips rising slightly as the orgasm washed over her. Helen worked her through it, switching gears slightly as she moved her tongue inside and placed her thumb over her clit, working light circles over it.

As she finished, it was like a string had snapped. She collapsed back into the bed, breathing heavily, her eyes shut tight. She could feel Helen pressing gentle kisses into her skin, working her way up her body lovingly. She smiled and hummed, opening her eyes and dragging Helen up to kiss her. Helen whimpered and grinded down onto her thigh.

“I love you,” Aline said, “And I don’t know what I’m doing but I really wanna make you feel good.”

Helen smiled and pecked her lips, “I love you, too,” she said, “I think I have an idea that might make this a little less… overwhelming for you, if you want to try?”

“I’d like that,” she said.

Helen shifted to lay by Aline’s left side, facing away from her. She grabbed Aline’s arm and wrapped it around her waist, and Aline realized what she was doing. She shifted to lay on her left side as well, inserting her thigh in between Helen’s legs and wrapping an arm around her waist. She pressed a kiss into the nape of her neck, nuzzling slightly, causing Helen to giggle.

“Is that good?” Helen asked.

“Yeah,” Aline said, “Thank you.”

“Of course,” she replied, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

She allowed her hand to drift lower, and she thought about the first time she masturbated. If only she could tell little 13 year old her that she’d be in this position someday, loving a woman so intimately without any amount of shame.

She teased between the folds of her skin, pressing a finger inside. It went in easily, aided by the natural lubricant of her vagina. She pressed a second finger inside, thrusting in and out a few times before pulling back out and focusing on her clit. She did what she liked: rubbing in circles, up and down, side to side. She sped up and slowed down at the right moments, bringing her girlfriend closer and closer to the edge.

“I’m close,” Helen cried out, her arm reaching out behind her to grab Aline’s ass. Her hips were making this little undulating motions, grinding together in a way that would have had Aline aroused had she not been so exhausted already. 

Helen was loud in bed. She made these little noises, whining and gasping all the way through. As she came, she became taut, her entire body tense and her noises getting louder as if she’d lost control entirely. Aline helped her through it, rubbing her clit and whispering sweet nothings into her ear. She let out one last shuddering breath and put her hand on Aline’s arm, silently asking her to stop. She wiped her fingers on the sheets and wrapped her arm around Helen, threading their fingers together.

“I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you, too.”

She couldn’t imagine being any happier than in this moment.


End file.
